Sneezy
Sneezy is a supporting character on Once Upon a Time, and a member of the brotherhood of dwarfs that accompanied Snow White in several adventures. As his name indicates, he is known for sneezing regularly and for being allergic to practically everything. Nevertheless, he is a valued member of the group, who loves working at the mines and who can develop a sense of adventure when it is needed. After the Dark Curse was enacted, Sneezy became trapped in Storybrooke, Maine as Mr. Tom Clark, a pharmacy owner who is as sneezy as his fairytale counterpart. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Sneezy hatches from an egg, as all dwarves do, and is put to work in the diamond mines after being given his name which appeared magically on a pick-axe. Sneezy is put in a group with Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Dreamy, Happy, Sleepy and Stealthy. Sneezy and the rest of the dwarves love to do what they do, mine and work all day, the rest of them that is, besides Dreamy. The dwarves are completely sceptical when Dreamy tells them he’s fallen in love with a fairy by the name of Nova, telling him that dwarves are incapable of love, only work. Dreamy isn’t convinced and decides to sneak off one night with Nova, however, all the dwarves are awakened by his abandonment. Sneezy and the others all say goodbye. However, Dreamy comes back, without his love, and takes a new name; Grumpy. }} Snow White becomes imprisoned by King George. Along with Grumpy and Stealthy, the three of them escape the castle together, however, in battle, Stealthy is killed as he tries to flee. Snow uses her identity to save Grumpy and set him free. After breaking Prince Charming’s heart, Snow leaves the castle and is approached by Sneezy and the other dwarves, who are saddened over Stealthy’s death. With Snow in need of a place to live, the dwarves offer for her to come live with them in their cottage in the Enchanted Forest, she agrees. A while later, when Grumpy hears of Prince Charming leaving his fiancée, Abigail, he comes looking for Snow to tell her the news. Sneezy is present when he looks for her. When he finds Snow, he’s too late and discovers she drunk a potion wiping her memory of Charming. (“True North”/”7:15 A.M.”) }} Whilst living with the dwarves and having lost her memory of Prince Charming, Snow White is angry all of the time. The seven of them, including Sneezy, diagnose that this is because of the potion she took They give her an intervention and Sneezy complains that Snow brought hay into the house, knowing he's allergic, but she angrily yells that he's allergic to everything. Snow believes her is because of the Evil Queen, and decides that she wants to kill her. The dwarves along with Jiminy Cricket try to ward her away from it, and manage to, convincing her to go to Rumplestiltskin to get him to reverse the potion's effects. However, when Snow visits Rumple, she discovers there is no cure. She instead gets help from him to kill the queen. Charming hears of this and stops Snow, helping her regain her memory with true love's kiss. Soon after this, Charming is kidnapped and taken away by King George's men. Snow returns to the dwarves and they decide that it's time to show Regina what Snow White and seven dwarves can really do. Sneezy, along with Bashful, Dopey, Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Snow White, Granny and Red Riding Hood plan on making an attack on King George's castle to rescue Prince Charming, who has been taken prisoner. Things grow complicated when they realize that Regina is in the area, so they believe its a trap. Despite this, the group advances on the castle, with assistance from the Blue Fairy and her fellow fairies, and they manage to wipe out King George's guards. When Snow finds Charming, she discovers that he has been kidnapped by Regina, and she's asked to meet up with the queen. The dwarves, including Sneezy, worry for Snow's safety when she agrees to meet her, and their fear turns out to be correct as they later find Snow White lying on the floor, appearing dead as she is under a sleeping curse, but this is unknown to them. }} While searching for Snow White, Prince Charming enters the woods and approaches the seven dwarves, who are located in a clearing, around the glass casket they built for Snow, who is comatose after ingesting a poisoned apple, and presumably believed to be deceased. Doc tells the Prince that he's too late, and when he sees his beloved princess confined in the coffin, he is horrified. He looks at her, with a melancholic gaze, and orders the dwarfs to open the casket. Grumpy tells him "I'm sorry, she's gone", but a teary-eyed Prince begs him to at least allow him to say goodbye. The depressed dwarfs remove the glass top of the coffin, and the prince leans down for a kiss. When he kisses her, waves of magic are spread through the air, and the area, that was dark and slowly being covered with snow, is filled with light and life. A while later, Sneezy attends Snow and Charming's wedding along with his fellow dwarfs and he witnesses Queen Regina threaten everyone with her curse. When the curse is finally enacted, Sneezy is sent to a town named Storybrooke where he lives as Tom Clark, a pharmacy owner, unable to remember his former life. ("Pilot"/"The Thing You Love Most"/"A Land Without Magic") 'After the Curse' 'Season 1' After there is a fire at the Town Hall, which was started by Mr. Gold, Regina Mills and Emma Swan manage to escape from inside the building. As a the fire crew and a crowd gather, Tom Clark talks among a group of people, discussing what just happened. }} Whilst Tom Clark is working a shift at the Dark Star Pharmacy, Henry is reading a one of the comic books, leaving his bag unattended. Ava Zimmer introduces herself to him while her brother, Nicholas Zimmer hides some items in Henry's bag. As they leave the shop together to hang out, Tom stops them from leaving. After sneezing, he tells Henry to open his bag. Henry is confused, but Tom is certain he saw him steal some items. Tom take the bag and sees the items that Nicholas planted. Henry realizes that he was set up. Tom Clark then calls both their parents. When Regina arrives, she tells the shop owner that Henry wouldn't do such a thing and blames the other children. When the sheriff, Emma, arrives, she asks where Ava and Nicholas's parents are, he tells her that the number they gave had been disconnected. Tom then leaves Emma to do her business and sort out the children. }} Tom Clark is working a shift at the Dark Star Pharmacy when Mary Margaret Blanchard, Kathryn Nolan and Regina Mills decide to go shopping. After they have an awkward encounter in which Mary Margaret sees Kathryn is buying a pregnancy test, Tom Clark serves the latter at the till. Tom Clark is working a shift at the Dark Star Pharmacy when Mr. Gold and David Nolan bump into each other during their shopping trip. Tom serves both the men and sells Mr. Gold some rope and tape, which he would later use to kidnap Moe French, and he sells David two Valentine's Day cards for both his wife, Kathryn Nolan, and secret girlfriend, Mary Margaret Blanchard. }} Tom Clark and his friend, Walter, the security guard, visit Granny's Diner during Miner's Day so they can have a drink together at the bar. They find that there aren't two seats next to each other so they cannot sit together. Leroy is also sat at the bar, eating food, with a chair either side of him. They ask if he could move up a seat, allowing them to sit together, but he grumpily and rudely refuses. He tells them that if they want to sit together, they should have got here earlier. Tom sarcastically calls Leroy a ray of sunshine before accidentally sneezing all over his food. Leroy loses his appetite and then leaves, allowing the two to sit together. Mary Margaret enters the diner asking for volunteers to help sell candles for Miner's Day, but Tom doesn't offer to help. Later on, during the celebration and when the lights go out, Tom buys one of the candles to light up the area. Tom Clark, Bashful's Counterpart and Happy's Counterpart attend Mary Margaret Blanchard's welcome home family when she is acquitted of the murder charges of conspiring to kill Kathryn Nolan after the evidence does not link Mary Margaret to the crime or weapons, as well as the fact Kathryn is found alive. One night, Regina is has a terrifying nightmare in which the people of Storybrooke become aware of their past selves and seek vengeance against her. Tom Clark is a part of the dream, and watches as people tie Regina to an apple tree in the middle of the road, out on the town. Regina begs to be let go, to which Ruby replies that they won't, not after what she's done to them. Everyone in the crowd yells aggressively at the queen, excited for vengeance. Eventually, Tom Clark and the others watch as Emma proceeds to behead Regina. The mayor and former queen awakens from her horrid dream, shaken. 'Season 2' After the curse is broke and everyone is reuniting with one another, Snow is addressed by "Your highness", and she is excited to see before her very eyes the seven dwarfs, reunited, and taking a bow. They all engage in a group hug. When they break it off, Grumpy asks if the curse has been broken, and Charming replies that it appears so. Charming and Grumpy then shake hands while Red asks what they do now. Grumpy asks why they're still in Storybrooke. Charming tells him that that's an excellent question. Sneezy sneezes, as per usual, and then asks what the smoke was. Doc asks who did that. They keep repeating questions, and they are interrupted by one short answer: "Magic." The line comes from the Blue Fairy, who joins them, and says that magic is there, she can feel it. The group go to find Rumplestiltskin, the man responsible for the return of magic, but on their way, Jiminy approaches them and asks them to stop an angry mob from killing Regina. Sneezy and the six other dwarves go out to the town limits to investigate what happens when you cross the line, now that the curse has been broken. Grumpy hands out straws for each of them to choose, and after having to be convinced that it is their duty to protect Snow White as the royal guard, they all take one. When they reveal the straws, it is Sneezy who is chosen. Nervous, he tries to suggest sending a turtle over first, however, Grump grows impatient and throws him over the line. A blue light suddenly covers Sneezy and he is stopped in a trance as something happens to him. The six dwarves take Sneezy to the town hall and they ask him who he thinks he is; he tells them he is Tom Clark. Grumpy explains that when you cross the line, you forget your former life. Later on, when the six other dwarves head to the mines to search for fairydust, Sneezy asks where they're going. Grumpy tells him he has lost something, but they are going to bring it back with fairydust. Origins The Seven Dwarfs originate from the popular fairytale known across most of Europe, "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs", the best known version being the Bavarian one collected by the Brothers Grimm. In the generalized tale of Snow White, once the princess protagonist is left in the woods by the huntsman, it is the seven dwarfs whom she stumbles upon who are happy to help her and offer their home up to her. This is the story that the 1937 film adaptation by Disney presents, and the one followed most closely by ''Once Upon a Time. However, when put into the Disney films, each dwarf was given a name based upon their main trait. They are as follows: Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy and Sneezy, which are the names they retain in Once Upon a Time. Many adaptations of "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" have been made over the years . Each adaptation of Snow White brought with it several names, however, but the 1937 version is arguably the most famed. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 110 08.png Promo 110 09.png Promo 110 10.png Promo 110 11.png Promo 110 12.png Promo 114 02.png Promo 114 04.png Promo 114 05.png Promo 114 09.png Promo 114 13.png Promo 114 14.png Promo 114 20.png Promo 114 21.png Promo 114 22.png Promo 202 08.png Promo 202 09.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Dwarves